Allure
by followthedarke
Summary: After insulting Fred and George's honest attempts at cooking the twins get revenge on Harry, but some honest joking turns into something else altogheter... DxH
1. Hot and Smelling good

_Prologue _

Fred and George giggled quietly in the corner of the prefects' bathroom; they were about to have the best revenge possible. They smiled as Harry slipped into the bath they had laced with a vial of their newest product, _Allure_.

The twins smiled as they thought of what the potions master would make of this complex concoction. They heard Harry hum quietly and settle down for a good soak and then left, unnoticed under the cover of a product they had developed but not yet sold: _Peruvian Shadow_, a step up from _Peruvian Darkness Powder_, it would make whoever was covered in it a shadow for anything up to 24 hours or until it was washed off. The twins had coated themselves with the stuff and snuck in through the Honeyduke's entrance, and snuck silently through the Hogwarts passages towards the prefects bathroom knowing that according to Harry's daily routine that the golden boy would currently be scrubbing himself clean. Silently praising the Maruaders the twins stealthily gained entrance from the portrait and grinned. The powder, once on, was almost 100% undetectable, which was good as the twins had been barred off the school grounds for the next two decades after the "Umbridge Incident" as they so lovingly called their exit last year.

_Flash Back_

Fred and George had invited Harry over to their flat for dinner but neither Fred nor George had any idea how to cook food Muggle-style the twins frowned at the seemingly complex instructions on the back of the packet. Damn Harry, he had earlier that week made the comment that the twins wouldn't know what to do with a saucepan and they had taken offense and made the rash decision to have Harry over for a fully muggle made dinner. It was like potions right? So they were unsurprised when their Vegetable soup actually tasted right and, although George had given himself a minor cut while slicing the baguette, the starter was a success.

Chatting with Harry while they waited on the main course they tried to pry out information on why Harry had finally broke up with Ginny.

"Come on mate!" Fred had said with a grin.

"Tell Uncle Fred and George." George had finished for him.

Harry blushed and mumbled something like "Nice soup... too soon" The twins smiled good naturedly and told Harry of their plans for expansion into Hogsmeade and the plan to take over Zonkos Joke shop, so when the time came for the main course to get served up Harry followed the twins towards the spacious kitchenette, carrying his plate over to the sink where it proceeded to wash itself.

Harry grinned when the twins levitated the large pot from the oven to see molten lava-like substance in the bowl. "What, more soup?" Harry joked lightly, knowing, by the smell, it was the twin's best attempt at lasagne. Harry chuckled to himself, ignoring the twins evil glares as he walked back to the table proclaiming "You guys, I love soup but for two courses? Come on that's a bit much!" Harry's giggles turned into something more akin to cackles.

The twins silently served their attempts of dinner and later that evening began to plot on how to get Harry back for hurting their egos.

_End of flash back_

Harry slipped out of the bath, grinning to himself: for once he had all his homework done, no detentions, no creepy Voldemort stuff and Dobby wasn't even trying to kill him either. For once life was going good for the boy who lived. A little too good, said a suspicious voice in the back of Harry's head but he ignored it. Enjoying the feeling of the cool tiles under his toes Harry wrapped himself in an oversized plush towel that was common in the prefect's bathroom, which Harry had continued to use after the Triwizard tournament. Pulling on a pair of jeans and wrapping a towel in his hair, Harry tucked his wand into his pocket and walked out of the bathrooms straight into something solid. He heard the "Omff" as the other person, who was falling, grabbed Harry so that he fell on top of them.

Steel grey eyes glared at him. "Potter - out after hours, breaking into the prefect's bathrooms? You're in so much trouble Great oaf can't even walk without causing a perilous situation." The blonde grinned, forgetting to give out a further telling off about Harry for being on top of him.

Harry, who was just about to scramble off the other boy, was stopped when he felt a muscular arm wrap around his torso and felt the blonde sniffing at his shoulder. Harry froze. What the hell was Malfoy doing?

Harry tried to ignore the effect the blonde's closeness was having on his body, dismissing it as errant hormones. No way was he actually attracted to Malfoy. All thoughts of this denial flew out of Harry's brain when Malfoy moaned "P-Potter nngh what are you wearing mmm...?"

Harry felt the boy squirm underneath him, the vibrations from the moans turning Harry on, Harry frowned as looked down at himself, the towel had fallen to the red carpeted floor: all he had on was a pair of jeans, no shoes, as he had planned to just leg it back to the dorms. Harry practically jumped when another joined the hand restraining him at the waist.

_Is Malfoy actually embracing me-_ Harry's thoughts were cut off as Malfoy's lips brushed his clavicle, then his jaw. Harry's mind totally went to mush when Malfoy's lips pressed against Harry's in an almost frantic manner and Harry surprised himself by kissing back, biting down on Malfoy's lip. Harry felt a pull towards Malfoy as thought they were magnetised, and he wanted **more**. He got the desired effect, Malfoy gasping so that Harry could slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth, gently stabbing his tongue at Draco's, enticing it to join with his own. Harry moaned loudly when Draco jerked his hips upward causing more friction between the two.

His next sentence came out between pants and moans, Harry had moved onto Draco's neck licking and nipping the pale flesh gently. "Harry... nhh, Blaise... be here... ah... soon..." Harry reluctantly got off of the blonde, licking his lips gently, unsure what had come over him. His eyes searched Draco's and found cloudy grey lust sparkling back at him. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and Harry followed him wordlessly to an abandoned classroom. Where much to Harry's delight Draco stepped out of both his robes, his trousers and surprisingly a Muggle band T-shirt with the logo MSI on it.

Harry was totally hypnotized as the blonde continued to walk away from Harry towards the large oak teacher's desk. Harry took a quick glace around the room. It was empty save some broken desks and no chairs, the large teacher's desk, a blackboard full off graffiti with permanent sticking charms, bits of random rubbish. Everything was dusty and moth eaten curtains covered the floor to ceiling windows.

Uncaring at this stage whether or not this was a joke Harry tugged off his jeans, cast a silencing spell and a locking charm and walked over to where Malfoy was now panting heavily, looking over his shoulder with want and need shining in his eyes.

Walking so that he was right behind the other boy, Harry traced his fingers up the side of Malfoy's ribs. Harry felt him shiver underneath this touch. He stopped his fingers beside Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy eagerly traced his tongue across the fingers drawing them in and wetting them with his own saliva. Malfoy groaned around the fingers noticing not only was Potters scent irresistible but he tasted divine. When he deemed them wet enough he drew his mouth back and gave a quick jerk backwards into Harry who moaned at the contact.

Leaning over the blonde, Harry pressed chaste kissed across his shoulder blades. Unsure of what was going on Harry felt he might die if he didn't have Draco soon and inserted a finger inside of him. He felt no change other than a sharp intake of breath so moved the finger slowly till he felt Malfoy moan gently with pleasure, soon Harry had moved up to three fingers gently scissoring them, the other hand groping Malfoy's ass. Then, pulling back completely, Malfoy turned around to see why he had stopped.

"Fuck me Potter, that's an order." The blonde's voice was demanding what was going to happen anyway, Malfoy frowned as the intoxicating alluring smell started to fade as the potion wore off but Harry had grasped the blonde's hips, his nails digging in as he slowly pressed himself into Malfoy. Strangled moans escaped his lips as he felt the other squirm gently and pant, trying to keep calm. This being the first time Malfoy had even been with a male made the sensations new and exciting, forgetting that it was his nemesis behind him Malfoy gave way to the emotions welling up inside him and thrust backwards gently

Once fully in Harry waiting till he felt Malfoy move foreword slightly until he thrusted in and out of Malfoy, changing angles each time until he heard Malfoy scream his name "Harry... again...!" The blonde moaned and Harry grinned, knowing he'd found his prostate.

Several violent thrusts later Harry could feel himself nearing the end when Malfoy came, shouting a jumble of curses, proclamations to God and Harry's name. Harry surprised himself by hissing out Draco's name in Parseltongue and coming almost instantly after the blonde. Tugging out of Malfoy, who was slumped against the desk, Harry blinked blearily, knowing his battle against the lethargy slowly coming to a close after his orgasm. He pulled his jeans back on and stumbled his way to his dorms, flopping into his bed a goofy grin plastered over his face. He might have just given the blonde one more reason to kill him, but hell - he wouldn't have skipped that for the world.

Fred flopped back on the couch and grinned at his brother, the plan had been a total success. Harry would find himself, in the presence of whom he most desired totally, irrevocably drawn towards, and the person would find Harry intoxicating. Harry would smell good to them and taste even better. Fred laughed, hoping it was at least a little embarrassing for Harry to have his feelings outed in such a manner. The longer the feelings were repressed the more forceful the outcome, but it only lasted for 20 minutes, surely no harm could come of it. Fred frowned at this but the thought was soon forgotten when he saw the firewhiskey in his brother's hand...

A/n: Due to the combined efforts of me and my new awesome beta purplerawr the new and MUCH improved allure!! R&R :]


	2. Consequence

**Consequence**

**

* * *

  
**

A flash of green eyes, hands fluttering across my spine. Merlin it feels so good. I sense nothing but myself and him. Hands tighten on my hips, pain turning to pleasure. I hear my name slowly changing into erotic sounding hisses, which turn me on to no end. We come almost together, my eyes droop. I look into the eyes of my lover, because that's what he is, I've fallen for him. I want, no, need him, he makes me whole. I smile a genuine smile as Harry Potter draws me into his arms and kisses my cheek, his fingers trailing up the back of my neck to play with the short delicate hairs there.  
"I love you" I mumble into his neck, for the first time since I was three and my father had told me love was for the weak...

Draco woke up drenched in sweat, hands clutching the sheets, which were now wet and sticky. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Such a dream could only be a nightmare, he rationalized. It hadn't been real; Draco ignored the feeling of disappointment, telling himself that he was, of course, thankful that it hadn't been real. Totally in denial. Draco gathered his things for a shower. He didn't need anyone; he, the "Ice Prince" of Slytherin, had no heart with which to experience love, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Harry blushed as he spotted the Slytherin settled in-between his "protectors" on the opposite side of the hall, the blonde seeming to be studiously avoiding all things Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione were too distracted with the argument about whether or not Hermione would help Ron with some unfinished potions homework to notice Harry's preoccupation. Harry pushed his scrambled eggs around the plate, relieved when the owls arrived for a distraction, but when a red letter dropped from Hedwig's talons onto Harry's lap he felt bile rise in his throat and sweat break out across his back. Had Malfoy really sent him a Howler? He had wanted it hadn't he? Had he regretted it this much?

The letter rose as the enchantment recognised the receiver was present. A hush descended on the hall, no matter what the letter said it would be gossip worthy.

"Hello Harry" said the voices of both Fred and George. A frown crossed Harry's features. Not from Malfoy but the twins... they weren't still mad about the dinner fiasco were they? "Revenge is sweet, isn't it little brother? Harry looked to Ron and Hermione for help but none was forthcoming. Another tawny owl swooped in and dropped a vial in Harry's goblet. Harry reached in to fish out a vial with clear liquid inside a bottle with the word "Allure" written across it in bold black lettering with the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes logo on the cork.

"We dosed you, I'm afraid, with one of our newest potions, you hold in your hands one of our miracles that we are currently testing. And so as revenge we used it on you!" Harry's jaw fell open. He was going to kill the twins. What did they do to him?! "Seeing as we're not dead yet, I think we'll explain our little miracle product. Allure draws in the person you most desire and you will forcibly express your feelings in actions or words. The stronger the attraction the stronger the reaction... so, little brother, been getting some?" at this point the howler giggled and Harry paled shaking in anger and humiliation. "Who gets to screw the boy who lived? Or is there just a nasty hand print marring his lovely rosy cheeks?" At this Harry tried to snatch the letter from the air but it dodged his attempts. "Well me and George have a shop to run so don't ignore your feelings harry we have forgiven you... for now.

The letter exploded into flames and Harry sat there in shock. Did that letter just say he had feelings for Malfoy? Harry's pale visage tinted green and he fainted.

* * *

**A/n:**Thanks again to my amazing beta purplerawr, your awesome ^^


End file.
